Shadow of the Void
Shadows of the Void, also known as Void Shades or Void entities, are beings created from Void energies that emulate organisms and technology from the material universe. Amon regularly used these shades in the later stages of the End War. Shadows require an energy source to sustain them; terrazine of sufficient quality is enough to sustain them in the material universe, albeit not at full strength. Within the Void itself, these shades are much more powerful. History Shadows of the Void were first sighted in the Temple of Erris on Atrias, when Amon used them against Zeratul to prevent him from escaping the temple as it collapsed. These utilized the forms of various protoss units exclusively, but were weakened as they were away from their natural environment of the Void.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Whispers of Oblivion. Mission: Evil Awoken. (in English). July 15, 2015 Shadows would once again be encountered again on the planet Slayn, when Alarak and the Daelaam eliminated the Guardians of Ma'lash. At various intervals, terrazine mists would arise from the chasms of Slayn, causing the barrier between the material universe and the Void to weaken. Shadows would then swarm the Daelaam position until the fog lifted. These shadows emulated forces from the terran, protoss, and zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Mission: Steps of the Rite. (in English). November 10, 2015 On Aiur, full strength shadows were encountered around Amon's host body. These were formed out of Void crystals that transformed the area around them into an environment more like the Void. These crystals damaged everything around them and shielded Amon's host form. The combined forces of the Daelaam were able to destroy these crystals and stop the shadows from spawning.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Mission: The Host. (in English). November 10, 2015 Shadows were predominantly encountered when Raynor's Raiders, the Zerg Swarm, and the Daelaam all entered the Void to destroy Amon. The shadows began tearing apart the three faction's ships, but they pushed ahead to the psionic voice that called to them. They were led to Emil Narud, who used shadows spawned from Void rifts to impede their path. With each corruption destroyed, the shadows thinned out, enabling the allied forces to destroy Narud.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Mission: Into the Void (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 Amon sent shadows against Sarah Kerrigan as Ouros channeled his essence into her to change her into a xel'naga. These were repelled by the defensive efforts of Raynor, Artanis and Zagara, and Kerrigan destroyed them all in a blast of energy.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Mission: The Essence of Eternity. (in English). November 10, 2015 Shadows of the Void made their final stand with Amon when the three factions, led by an ascended Kerrigan, cornered him. They spawned out of void chasms, which could be temporarily closed. As chasms and the void shards that protected Amon were attacked, Amon would spawn more defensive void crystals in order to defend himself. Ultimately, Amon was defeated, and the shadows of the Void ceased to be a threat.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Mission: Amon's Fall. (in English). November 10, 2015 Gameplay Game Units Shadows of the Void are completed in the last stages of "Evil Awoken," where the player must reach the stage's exit before the timer expires. They are spawned at regular intervals, and always mimic a pre-existing protoss unit, the difference being their appearance, and much weaker stats. Stalker and zealot-type shadows have 5 HP and shields and deal half the damage of their normal counterparts, while archon-type shadows have 100 HP and shields and deal 12 damage. Weaker shadows of the Void, known as Void Shades, appear again in the mission "Steps of the Rite," where they spawn as any of the three races and swarm the player's base during terrazine fogs. These have less health than their normal counterparts, but retain the same abilities and come in great number. In The Host and the entirely of the ''Into the Void'' campaign, shadows spawn as full health versions of the units they resemble. They are usually spawned from some form of Void chasm, Void corruption, or Void shard, and will constantly reinforce until the object spawning them is destroyed. In "The Essence of Eternity," the shadows come at Kerrigan until either the timer runs out or she is overrun. Game Structures Shadows form the basis (in an in-game construction sense) of the following structures: *Oblivion construct *Rampage construct *Torment construct *Void chasm *Void corruption *Void rift *Void shard *Void Crystal **Harbinger of Oblivion **Amon's Fall References Category:Races